operation secert team
by blueskymagrent
Summary: kowalski has been gone for a year...  please read operation fix kowalski before this . the team of penguins has found a new team on their street but who could their leader really be... and why won't they tell them. this story has dutch in some chapters.
1. the begining

B: operation: secret team is underway.

Danny: you make it sound like a mission.

Sam: thank you all for reading operation fix Kowalski before this.

Chapter one: the new secret team.

**Skipper's pov**

Hmm it's been a year since he left. We have found his girlfriend sugar crying along a street named water dale. I wonder why he would leave us all.

What was the propose. Hmm I guess it can't be helped. He left a year ago… no telling where he could be.

**Private's pov**

I can't believe it's been a year since Kowalski left us. Why did he want to leave…? I still refuse to believe he's not coming back. Hmm wait what's that on Kowalski's old love-u-ator. A letter!

I read it and it says this…

_Dear friends,_

_I must leave since you don't seem to want me here with my troubles. Maybe someday you'll see me in a higher position. Private I want you to know that I have a bunch of butterscotch lollies in the drawer underneath my desk. Rico please whatever you do don't play with anything I left in my lab. Skipper I know you like Marlene so I want you to know I have a girlfriend… her name is sugar._

_Your old friend,_

_Andrew B. __Kowalski_

_Andrew Kowalski_

I quickly scanned the yellow letter. I shouted to skipper. "Skipper I think I found something" I said still scanning the letter. Skipper comes over and takes the letter. He reads it quickly and gasps. "Don't worry skipper at least we know there's hope" I said.

B: thus comes the first chapter.

Danny: we know that the penguins can't actually read but in this story they can.

Sam: don't forget this is station a year after the events in operation fix Kowalski.


	2. the newspaper

B: second chapter underway.

Danny: yup so enjoy.

Sam: by the way it's going to be mostly private and Kowalski pov.

Chapter two: the secret team.

**Private's pov**

I knew there'd be hope to find him. I took a look at the newspaper and I see the headline.

_News report "new team on street"_

_We all heard a robbery downtown but when we got there this team who calls themselves the secret team had stopped the robber's. We got a word from the lieutenant. "What's your name and why are you doing this". "My name is fire high and I do this in respect for my leader and all the towns folk". "Who's your leader"? "Sorry I can't tell you… he doesn't like to be named". And there you have it but who is this mysterious leader. Well we'll keep track on this story._

Hmm… interesting a new team. Skipper would like to meet them.

**Kowalski pov**

Well it's been a year since I left the team… I wonder how their doing. Are they happy, sad, angry, joyful? To tell you the truth I'm kind of happy and sad at the same time.

Oh well I doubt they will even care if I come back anyway.

B: and that is the end of chapter two.

Danny: will private find this new team.

Sam: who is their leader?

G: and what did Kowalski mean when he said he was sort of happy about it.


	3. the daily letters

B: chapter three here.

Danny: they get to meet the team here.

Chapter three: the secret team.

**Private's pov**

Well I decided to find out about this team myself I wonder if the newspaper found something else out.

_News 29 "the secret team"_

_Well we got the secret team all together now. "Welcome what are your names first"? "You already know me I'm lieutenant fire high". "This is my brother riley high. He's our weapons expert". "And then you have hearty. She's the trainee". "Well it's quite a nice team". "Thank you". "Why does hearty not have a last name"? "She does but she doesn't like to talk about it". "Oh okay so how long have you guys been in this business". "Well it's been a year since our leader joined so about a year". Okay well we're going to go now please stay tuned to this amazing story._

Wow so much stuff I better get started in finding them. There was a knock at our headquarters. I opened it to see a small hazel red wolf with eyes the color of a black moon. She said "hello is this, the base of skipper's team". "Yes" I said. "I've got a message for a mister private".

"That's me" thank goodness the rest of the team is out on a mission. "Alright here you go" she hands me the letter and leaves. If I didn't know any better I would say that was fire from secret team.

Hmm time to read that letter…

_Dear private,_

_Hello private I wonder if you could guess who this is. Anyway it's been a long time since we talked huh. Well I wanted to let you guys know you don't have to worry about me I've been doing great. How are things over there? I hope you send me a letter back. Please don't say anything to skipper or rico. They might not understand. Well I might be sending you letters from now on. _

_Your dear friend,_

_Andrew Kowalski_

Oh my god he sent me a letter. Kowalski still okay and he's finally talking to me. I have to send him a letter.

_Dear Kowalski,_

_Thanks for finally talking to me it's been so long. What kind of job do you have? Where do you live? How has the world so far gone by yourself? There are so many questions I could ask you. Well maybe next time. Please send me updates. _

_Your friend,_

_Private [I can't think of a first name]_

I seal the envelope tightly I wonder… wait how will I mail it. There was another knock. "Hello again I'm here to pick up a letter. "How did you know it was ready"? "Sorry that's a secret" she said. "Okay here". I hand her the letter.

B: okay what did you guys think?

Danny: please review and now to recap.

Sam: so the news was pretty mysterious right.

G: why did hearty not give her last name?

B: their leader joined them a year ago. Weird right.

Danny: and now private is getting letters from Kowalski.

Sam: but where is Kowalski.

G: and why did fire give private the letter.


	4. meeting fire

B: welcome to chapter four.

Danny: this chapter has a lot of letter talking, so be warned.

Chapter four: letters

**Private's pov**

Hmm I wonder if he really will send me back. I hope so it's been far too long. A knock came from the HQ doors. Darn it and skipper and rico are here. And also kateline and sugar.

The door opens. We all have to attack the person. I get up because I realize who it is. "Well that's just dandy thanks a lot" a red wolf with black moon colored eyes said. "All I'm trying to do is my job" she said. "State your name and your job" said skipper.

"I'm fire high and I have a letter for a mister private" she said. "That's me" I said. "Ahhh yes the young lad from last time" she said. She hands me the letter and dashes out of the HQ.

I quickly read the letter.

_Dear private,_

_I can't answer all your questions but I will let you know I plan on coming back. But I'm not ready yet. How are my sister and girlfriend? I will keep in touch. I will see you in sometime in these next four weeks._

_Your friend,_

_Andrew Kowalski_

I take the letter and stuff it in my pillow before anyone can see it. "Private explain yourself solider". "Sir it is simple from my uhhhh… mom that's it" I said quickly. "Alright" he said and they went back to what they were doing.

I got to write him back and quick. I'm pretty sure they saw me get to work.

_Dear Kowalski,_

_Thanks for sending me. Why don't you feel like coming back yet? Your sister and girlfriend are doing fine. There is so much I could tell you. Like that new team that on the street. They have a mysterious leader that no one knows. Their lieutenant's name is fire high, I find her to be pretty. Their weapons expert is really tall and big. Their little trainee, hearty is the prettiest of all of them. I wonder what her last name is. Oh well write me back and don't forget._

_Your friend,_

_Private_

I seal the envelope and place it outside. I see fire pick it up and head towards New York. Something tells me that Kowalski is right in New York City as I speak.

B: and that completes chapter four.

Danny: recap time.

Sam: we have discovered the names of all of the secret team expect their leader.

G: private is getting daily letters from Kowalski.

B: and private thinks Kowalski is in New York City right now.


	5. speaking Ducth

B: chapter five is underway now.

Danny: just get to the story.

Chapter five

**Kowalski pov**

Hmm he actually thinks of me as a friend. That makes me sad inside. I remember when I left…

_I went to central park and met a red colored wolf and a huge black colored one. They asked me to join them in creating a new creation of a team. I reliantly said yes, I didn't have anywhere else to go. They lead me to this abandoned factory and I started a new team named secret team._

I look to the corridor entrance. I see fire coming down the hall. "Good evening sir, I have a letter for you" she said. "Give it to me" I said. She hands me the letter. Hmm I read the letter.

I guess I should have limited the writing in the newspaper. Private seems to know too much about my team. Well at least he doesn't know that I'm their leader or what hearty's last name is really… its Andrew just like mine. She had a bad past with her mom lizzy who is my x wife.

So I took her in. she is my 10 year old daughter. 10 years ago I divorced my wife. Awww memories. "Sir is something the matter" fire asked. "Oh nothing just sweet memories" I replied. "Alright would you like me to take the team to training" she asked. "Sure" I said. "Bedankt" she said. She always did know Dutch. [p.s. I'm going to have her speak Dutch from now on]. "UW welkom" I have been learning it from her. [He said you're welcome]. "Better be off now" I said. I sit back on my lazy boyz blue hardback chair. I put my feet on the brown leather looking coffee table in front of me. I raise my gray and black coffee mug.

I learned from skipper to like fish in my coffee. Skipper… de opdringerige baas ik gebruikte Om Te werken voor. [He said skipper… the pushy boss I used to work for]. He never appreciated my science then. Uggh I did it again using those big vocabulary words. I told my team since I joined that I would not use those big words again. Ik heb een andere persoon nu geworden.

Maybe I should meet private and the team again. Yeah that's what I'll do.

_Dear private,_

_Ik heb een confectie Te maken heb ik geleefd in New York de hele tijd.[he said I have a confection I have been in new York this whole time]. Please meet me at the stadium known as secret football team. Bring skipper, rico, kateline, sugar, Marlene, and anyone you want to with you. I will meet you there._

_Je vriend,_

_Kowalski Andrew_

"Hey branda I have a letter to give" I yell. "Natuurlijk meneer" she replied in her sexy Dutch tone. Yeah I said it. She has been hitting on me ever since I joined. [Fire said alright sir]. Awww well I got a meeting to attend now.

B: this was long right.

Danny: yep and it was all Kowalski's pov.

Sam: let's keep making long chapters like this.

G: I am the one who knows Dutch.

B: yeah she's translating them.

G: Vaarwel iedereen en bekijken. [She said goodbye everyone and review]


	6. at the staduim

B: it's time for chapter six people.

Danny: yeah and keep reviewing because she's not posting the next chapter after this till she gets ten reviews.

B: yep so do so.

Chapter six

**Kowalski's pov**

I stand at the stadium now waiting for private to come. Will he really come or not? I will just have to see.

**Private's pov**

I hear a knock again at our headquarters door. We all come out and see fire there. "Hallo weer Umm... schipper van team" she said. [She said hello again umm… skipper's team]. "What" we asked because she said it in Dutch. "Sorry I am Dutch so it is how you say hard to speak English" she replied. "Anyway you have been invited to take anyone with you and meet my leader" she said. "Wow" I said. "I think we'll pass" skipper said. "No no he will not allow it" she said. "Fine we'll go little princess" skipper replied. "Hey guys who's that" Marlene asked climbing over our fence.

"Awww you must be Marlene" she said her name in a Dutch tone. "He invites you all come with me" she said and turned towards New York. We all walk a long distance until we come to a stadium place which was called secret football. We enter through the corridor. We all come to a big dark surrounding area. Fire stops us in the middle. "Welcome to secret football arena" fire told us. "Where everything is imagination" said a tall hazel red bear. "The endless trials fading" a blue bird said from the corner. "All your trails end in failure" they all said. "Unless you prove in favor" we heard a voice say from the stands. "Well that's our secret chant" fire told us. "Welcome I'm riley" the tall hazel red bear said.

"I'm hearty" the bird said with happiness. "And we are the secret team" fire said. We hear a cough from somewhere. "Oh right before you meet the leader you must pass the test" she said with a dark tone. "Throw us anything you got" skipper replied to her. "Alright tell me did one of your teammates disappear on the date of June 16, 2012" she asked. I saw skipper swallow a bit because that was the day Kowalski left. "n-no" skipper said in a shaky tone. "That's a lie" she said. "And how would you know that" he said. "Because skipper he's in this room with us" she replied. "Huh" we all said. "Oell kowbulea" she called in her Dutch language. Who was she calling?

B: well that's the end of this chapter.

Danny: remember we won't post the next until we get ten reviews.

G: man, dit verhaal is echt goed. Zie je wanneer we tien beoordelingen. [She said man this story is really good. See you when we get ten reviews].

b: okay people i only need 2 more reviews till waffles.


	7. the questions

B: welcome to chapter 7. If you are reading this then I have 10 reviews now. Thank you people.

Chapter 7

**Kowalski's pov**

I heard fire call my name from the arena. Funny I always did like stadiums but have never been to one. Oh well better not keep them waiting. I reach for my black cloak so I can add some affect to this. I get my waffles ready. Yeah I made waffles for everyone.

I go through the wide screen door of my secret stadium. I enter a rose smelling wide-range area. "Hello master" fire said. "Are we opposed to know him" skipper asked. "Yes skipper just wait" fire replied. "So master should we…" fire was about to ask when hearty jumped in. "daddy this people don't know you" hearty asked. "Yes hearty they don't know him" fire answered. "Well they were supposed to but I guess not" fire added.

"Now let us ask some questions sir" fire asked me. "Go ahead" I answer. I see some of them were shocked that I had a fimlar voice but not quite the same. I have learned to be a man now and I don't do science things anymore. Why should I it's not like it got me anything anyway. "Okay now what species are you" fire asked. "Penguin" I answer. Typical question anyone could get that. "What gender are you" she asked. "Male" I answer.

"What year did you go missing" she asked. "You want month and day with that" I asked. "Yes please" she asked. "June 16, 2012" I answered. "Okay what was the name of the girl you use to date" she asked. "Sugar" I answered. The team had a look of shock on their faces. "Okay and the final question is…..

B: okay cliffhanger.

Danny: this time we wouldn't post next chapter till we get 13 reviews.

Sam: please review if you want to figure out what question fire will ask.

G: later zie je weer in vijf Beoordelingen. {She said later see you again in five reviews.}


	8. the final question and the revil

B: if you are reading this then there are 13 reviews on this awesome story.

Danny: thank you for reviewing we like it when our stories are popular.

Chapter eight: the final question.

**Kowalski pov**

Time to show them the real me.

_Last time on operation secret team: "and the final question is…"_

"Now the final question is who have you been sending letters to" she asked. I answer "private". Private was confused I can tell. He did not know me, he knew Kowalski. But the thing is I am not the same anymore.

"why the look private, don't you know who I am" I ask him. He shakes his head no. "That's too bad private, you see I invited you here" I say. "You did get my letters right" I ask. "If I don't know, I don't know" he says. "Pity and you said we were good friends" I say to him. "What do you mean" private asked. It heart aches me that he doesn't remember me.

I pull off my cape that was hiding me so. They all gasped. "Kowalski" private says. "Hmm why do you remember me now" I ask. "Kowalski when did you get here" kateline asked me. "Funny kateline isn't it, how one time you know your brother and the next you don't" I say to her. "What do you mean about that" she asks. Instead of me answering fire answered. "He with us now and you can't change that" she says. "What does she mean about that" private asks. "Oh sweet naive little private, you don't get it do you" I say. "No frankly I don't" he replies. "I don't work for the good guys anymore" I reply. They all gasp.

B: stay tuned to this awesome story this time we will post the chapter tomorrow.

Danny: why did fire answer instead of Kowalski.

Sam: Kowalski works for the bad guys now.

G: we will post tomorrow.

B: we would like to tell you a secret fire's real name is not fire. But what is it.


	9. kowalski's evil

B: welcome back to operation secret team.

K: I and my sis are going to work on this together.

Chapter nine: Kowalski's evil.

**Private's pov**

I can't believe it Kowalski's evil. "But why Kowalski" I ask. "Why, why man you really don't get it do you" he said. "No I'm very confused" I say. "Well you see when you guys were helping me with my blindness and deaf hearing, sugar told me that she heard you guys were going to give up" Kowalski says. I gasp sugar has something to do with Kowalski disappearance before. "Then I left that letter on my old love-u-ator and left the HQ the same night" he continued. "After I left I met these wolves named venom and sharktooth".

"They let me join them in making a new team" he still continued. "A new team" I asked. "Yes a new team" he said. "I can't believe this Kowalski why would you join evil" I ask. "Evil, evil, I can't believe you would say it like that" he says. "But Kowalski why did you do it" I ask again. "Well I'm not sure actually, it's all a blur" he says. "Sir die we nodig hebben om nu te gaan" fire said in Dutch. [She said sir we need to get going now] "Heel waar Maak je klaar" he said in Dutch. [He said quite true get ready].

Kowalski grasped his black cloak and turned away from us. He, fire, riley, and hearty all left through the secret corridor. I can't allow this to happen. I have to stop them…

B: what will private do to stop them?

Danny: we had you fooled didn't we with the teammates.

Sam: why does Kowalski not remember why he joined the dark side?

G: was that the real Kowalski.

B: hey everybody we have another secret today. Has anyone noticed that rico didn't say or have an expression at all? The secret is rico is not with the group anymore. But where is he?

Danny: okay people review please. If we don't get one more review than we don't post.


	10. rico joined the dark side

B: operation secret team in progress again.

Danny: we will be adding a secret to every chapter now.

Sam: well in this chapter we will revile where rico has been.

Chapter 10: rico joined.

**Kowalski's pov**

I look at rico in the metal cage. He finally wakes up. "Where am I" rico asks. [He talks normally in here]. "You're in what I like to call the circular transfusion" I reply. "Why am I here" he asks. "Don't worry rico it won't hurt for long" I reply. I flip the switch and lighting goes through rico. He screams painfully. Awww sweet pain.

**Nobody's pov**

They see fire coming down the aisle. "What do you want" skipper asks her. "I've come with some advice" she says. "Skipper have you noticed one of your teammates is missing" she asks him. They look around. "Not really" he replies. "Now skipper that might hurt rico's feelings" she says. "What have you done to rico" he says.

"It's not what I done, it's what Kowalski's doing right now" she replies. They suddenly hear loud screaming. "Skipper you want to know why Kowalski joined us" fire said. "Why" private asks. "Oh private my name isn't really fire it's venom" she says. "All I had to do was make him weak, so I bit him causing him to be temporally blind and deaf" she says. "What you caused him to be blind and deaf" everyone asked. "That's right, now where was I, oh right I and sharktooth asked him to joined are team after I told sugar that you guys were giving up" she continued. "we dragged him off to our secret base which is here, then put him in the circular transfusion which changes you to the opposite of what side you were in" she said. They all gasped.

"Oh and also Rico's in it right now" she says. "You can't do this" skipper stated. "Well think about it skipper, our team will be the strongest, with Kowalski brains and Rico's insanity" she said. "Oh and by the way sugar, you have great taste in guys" she said. "Let me at her" sugar said. "We can't your tied up" skipper said. Venom laughed and left the stadium.

B: so Kowalski didn't join on purpose.

Danny: what will they do to get Kowalski and rico back?

Sam: secret time: we all know what venom is the bad guy but who is her leader is it sharktooth. The answer is no… it's are you ready…. Blowhole.

G: gasp how was blowhole this planed enough. Think about it he usually doesn't take a whole year to do it. He doesn't even want Kowalski or rico… or does he?


	11. rico broke the machine!

Sam: hey people blueskymagrent, Danny, and kowalskilover12 [her sister] are all sick today so I writing it today.

Chapter 11: rico broke the machine!

**Nobody's pov**

Kowalski watched as rico was still painfully shocked. But then all of a suddenly the machines levers started crazily going out of wrack. The machine was being destroyed. Until finally it exploded into a million pieces shoving Kowalski into a table. Rico emerges from the falling debris. He runs out of the room. He was deathly sacred. He runs into the next room where he sees skipper, private, sugar, Marlene, and kateline tied up. And he sees fire. "Hey how did you get out so quickly" fire said. "What's going on" rico said. "Answer my question" fire said. "Machine blew up" rico said. "How that machine is supposed to be unbreakable" fire said. "Kowalski" she screamed.

They see Kowalski hanging against the wall and lazily trying to get there. "What's wrong with you" fire said. "Machine pushes him into table with glass" rico said. "Oh" she said. "I'm fine" Kowalski said but then fell. Rico ran over to Kowalski. "No rico don't trust him.

Rico was confused. Who is he to choose to believe? Kowalski or skipper.

Sam: stay tuned to find out who he chooses.

G: secret time: but did that machine change anything in rico. Answer…. Yes. Stay tuned to find out.


	12. who rico chooses

B: operation secret team part twelve.

Danny: find out who rico chooses.

Chapter twelve: who rico chooses.

_Last time on operation secret team…_

**Rico's pov**

_I was confused. Who should I chose. Kowalski or skipper._

I was thinking hard. Kowalski was my friend. But skipper was my commanding officer. What if one of them is brainwashed. What if I missed something? Oh what to do. I looked at that venom character. She was pretty at the least. She had eyes the color of black moon. Her fur was a pretty hazel red. Wait a minute. Skipper wasn't the only one telling me. I saw sugar, kateline, private, and Marlene with him. That means Kowalski is brainwashed. I look over to Kowalski he has the same look. I think Kowalski would look a lot better with spiky or hanging hair.

Hmm… might want to watch out for that venom character. I know I'll trick her make her think I'm with them. Then I'll find a cure for Kowalski and free him. Then we'll both take down venom for good. Now to take my plan into action.

I start going towards Kowalski and help him up. "So you chose us" venom said. "Uh-huh" I say. "No rico you can't" sugar yelled. I feel sorry for her. "Me chose k'walski" I say. "Unbelievable" skipper said. "Our world is crashing down" private said. Venom got ready and we left the place. But before I left I winked at them. They all gasped.

B: the end of chapter twelve.

Danny: rico's pretending to be with bad guys. How will that turn out?


	13. authors note

B: authors note people.

Danny: okay operation secret team is coming to an end.

Sam: the ending will be posted to. But here are some credits.

This is for a video we made on YouTube for this story

**Regular Kowalski- Danny [cause he begged]**

**Evil Kowalski- Jake [I like him a lot]**

**Rico- Freddy [cause he begged also]**

**Skipper- Gary [my brother]**

**Private- Shani [yes he's a boy]**

**Sugar- Tina [my sister- kowalskilover12 real name]**

**Kateline- petunia [my cousin and new story writer PoMprivate] **

**Venom-G or gene depending on who you call her.**

**Hearty- sam**

**Riley- brad**

**Dr. Blowhole- Jason**


	14. the final ending

B: sorry it took so long but being 15 is hard ya know.

Danny: school is a major bum.

The final chapter: the sad ending or not!

**Nobody's pov**

Rico was walking along with Kowalski and venom. He was trying to figure out a way to save Kowalski from the years of serving darkness. If only he could get Kowalski to the circur... Trans… whatever. He had to keep an eye on venom. Venom finally went into another room. It had a black door with a red heart on it. He looked around the room he was in. it was brown colored with purple sketches around an hourglass on the wall.

The room smelled like roses blooming in the summertime. He saw a dim window in the corner. It was light brightly with the morning rise. He looked over to Kowalski. He was doodling something in his clipboard just like old times. He wondered what he was doing. He looks over Kowalski shoulder. "What do you want" Kowalski asked him. "What are you doing" rico asked.

"I'm developing the last set to my plan" Kowalski answered. "What plan" rico asked. "You'll see soon rico" Kowalski answered. Rico was puzzled but decided to let it brush by…

**With skipper and the others…**

"What do we do skippah" private asked. "Hold on private I'm almost done" skipper answered. "Almost done with what" private asked. Then they hear a loud click. The ropes that were binding them came loose. They got up and decided to find Kowalski and rico. They head towards the open door that they used to get out in the first place.

**Back with rico and Kowalski…**

Skipper's team enters the place just in time. "So glad to see you made it" venom says. The team gets into battling positions. Venom gets up from the blue chair and flaunts her tail willing. She growls under her low breath. The team and she fight each other. The fight was between just them and venom. They had no idea where rico or Kowalski was. They finally get venom down.

Her ears and paws are bleeding red with blood. But skipper and kateline were bleeding as well. Kateline had blood dripping from her beak. Skipper's side was bleeding but not as bad as Kateline's. "You've got style kids but can you handle Kowalski" she said in a mocking tone. Kowalski comes out the side door.

Rico couldn't see Kowalski hurt them. So he jumped down in front of Kowalski's way. Kowalski had a crowbar. "Move rico" Kowalski said. "No" rico said. "What why are you not listening" venom said. Kowalski got angry. "You better move" Kowalski said threatingly. "No" rico said. "Then I have no choice" he said. He lifted the crowbar. Rico got ready for the hit. He felt nothing. He looked up to see Kowalski didn't have the crowbar anymore. "o-oww" they heard a girl voice say. They look over to see the crowbar had hit venom.

Kowalski put his flipper down to rico. Rico gradually took it. "Nice protective moves rico" Kowalski said. Rico gave a confused face. "Oh don't you remember this was my plan" Kowalski said. Now rico knew what he meant by you'll find out later. "So you not evil" rico asked. "Me evil, this was all a test" Kowalski said laughing. "A test" kateline said. "Yes, to see who really beliefs in their teammates, rico you get A plus" Kowalski said grinning.

B: and thus ends the story. Thank you for reading.

Danny: look out for more of our stories.

Sam: thanks again always a pleasure.

B: we sure tricked you didn't we.


End file.
